


Broken Japanese

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, OC, Precious, SO, is - Freeform, my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obike Balewa visits his rich Uncle every three months from Africa in Japan for a week, and is VERY protective of Haruhi. He really hates the Host Club.





	1. Ranka is Surprisingly Manipulative

Obike’s Prov

“Haru, your favorited persons in the world back Africa from!” I shout as I use my spare key. I know I just butchered that. Oops… I am about to call out again when Ranka rams into me, knocking us both to the ground.

“Good to be seeing you too, Ranka. But mind please off.” I laugh and we both get up.

“Oh, you look so much older and I love your new haircut, saved on the sides and kinda poofy on the top it suits you so well! Your uncle called me and told me you’re moving here! Oh, and don’t worry sweetheart I didn’t tell Haruhi I figured you wanted to surprise your best friend. Oh and feel free to stay here whenever you like we all love you. And oh my god your shirt is amazing, there is a whole store at the mall that sells thing such as that! I have to show you i- ” Ranka goes on and on and I pat his shoulder fondly with a grin as I tower over him.

“So, My best friend is study in room, no?” I ask, wondering where Haruhi who normally would have tackled me by now is and Ranka sighs dramatically.

“The tragic host club has stolen away my daughter again! For a field trip to the beach where she will have to wear a swimsuit in front of all those boys all alone!” He collapses back on the couch. I already know he’s trying to get me to go so he doesn’t have to, and boy is it working. Haruhi alone on a beach in a swimsuit with a bunch of guys, in a HOST CLUB!? Uh, no. Not okay. “And overnight at that!”

“Ranka, grab sunscreen and I has my stuff still in car. Did leave yet?” He shakes his head quickly,

“They are at the school for the next hour. Haruhi made it into Ouran.”

“I going to Ouran, I ask uncle about it later. Has you been moisturizing her back?” I ask when I see her lotion she is supposed to use for her dry skin.

“She said she didn’t need it.”

“And you listen?!” I grab it knowing Haruhi must be so uncomfortable and just not be saying anything. This is prescription Haruhi, every other day you have to apply it to you body. She’s lucky she covers up so much or everyone would see her peeling. “I leave now, directions? I can drive.” I mention the last part just because I haven’t had a chance to brag about my licence yet.

Ranka quickly gives me directions and I thank him, until he hits me over the head saying that I’m the one that protecting his precious daughter and he should thank me. I run out to my car, jumping over the last staircase to avoid the landlady and get there quickly. I drop into a roll when I land and get in my car ignoring the lady’s shout of anger behind me. She’s been telling me not to do that since I was eight I’m surprised she still tries after this many years. I drive exactly the speed limit, trying to get there as soon as possible without getting pulled over.

I see a bunch of people getting inside a Limo and I see Haru is one of them, so I pull up in front of it to stop them. “Haru!” I yell, getting out and running to her, lifting he small body up as she is in shock and I kiss her multiple times on the forehead, I hear two people complaining to someone in unison and someone else yelling about something. I put her down and she realizes who I am.

“Obike!” She squeales girlishly, pulling me into a tight hug making me grunt. She holds me tight, her head in my gut because I’m so tall. I am pulled away from he by someone and I see a guy my size holding the collar to my very colorful shirt. He is just barely taller than me and glaring slightly. A blonde appears between us.

“Daddy does not approve!” He shouts and I give him a bewildered look. I try to pull away only to be choked further.

“Man, what is you talking about?” I ask, trying to jerk away again and failing. “I wants to hug Sister. It’s months I’ve seen her last.” I scowl as Haruhi sighs exasperated.

“Sister?” Two voices as I am finally let go. I am pulled down to a level and I see two twins over my shoulders now next to me ears. “That’s not possible.” One says going to the front of me the other following.

“Why impossible?” I glare already knowing the answer.

“You’re black!” They say in unison and me and Haru glare at them heatedly. They flinch but hold their ground, “And besides,” They want to fucking die? “We were at her, house and you didn’t exist. So leave our toy alone.” I walk up to the and hold them up by their collars, a terrifying look on my face.

“Don’t ever. Haruhi Disrespect. Agains.” I growls, and the twins nod shakily before I drop them on their asses. “Haruhi, now we go.” I lightly smile, grabbing her hand, She thankfully follows along before I am stopped by a dude in glasses.

“Mr. Balewa,” He just butchered the shit out of that… “I hate to tell you that your…” Clears throat. “Sister has to come along for club activities. Feel free to join us if it would make you feel more secure.” He smirks and I smile widely as Haruhi shakes her head, silently begging to be taken away.

“Don’t worries Haruhi, this way I cans protect you and wes can spend time together! They won’t bugged you!” I reassure and Haru mumbles something along the lines of, ‘You don’t know what you’re saying’ but I ignore it.

“Ah yes my friend, together we will protect precious Haru-”

“You’re is not of my friends.” I snap, putting a protective arm around Haru. “I’ll grab my stuff I has big news!” I grin, kissing her forehead once more and running back to my car.

Haruhi’s Prov

 

“Who is he and why is he here?!” The twins snap when he starts to go through the stuff in his car, which seems to be much more then normal. I see him looking at something contemplating before he pulls Japan out of his car. Not actually Japan, but his African Rock Python named that. It’s in its cage though but he rarely brings it since it terrifies Dad. He pulls into a parking place.

“He’s my best friend Obike Balewa, he visits his uncle every few months for a week. Be nice.” I scowl at the twin still angry at their comments from earlier. He runs back with his stuff, Japan strapped to his suitcase, a tube of something in his hands.

“Sorry the snake, I no leave him with Ranka because scares him.” Wow that's the worst he’s done at Japanese in a while. Kyouya nods and they start to load up, him placing the tube in my hand. I look at it and sigh knowing it would be the first thing he’d worry about. My dry skin. He puts his hand up the back of my sweatshirt and glares at me when he feels the peeling out my back. I get everywhere else but I’m too shy to ask anyone but him to do my back.

Mori clears his throat as Obike pulls his hand out, us forgetting he was behind us and realizing how that may have looked. I go bright red and Obike laughs awkwardly as we get in, hoping that Mori didn’t jump to any conclusions.

Mori’s Prov

I don’t like him. He is a pervert.

Kyouya’s Prov

Profit.

Tamaki’s Prov

He is protecting my daughter!

Honey’s Prov

Will he eat cake with me?

Hikaru’s Prov

I don’t like him. We can’t play with our toy while he is here.

Kaoru’s Prov

Hmm...


	2. Moving

Obike Balewa’s Prov

“So Haru dress like a boy… Because she have to pay debt…” I ask, and the twins nod slowly. I turn to Tamaki, still in a emo corner since I said he wasn’t my friend, “And is that idiot’s doing?” I scowl at the blond and he starts to comically cry to “Mommy”... I thought that meant mother but it might be a name… “Haru!” I whine, lay down with my head in her lap as she crosses her arm and raises an eyebrow at me. “Why didn’t ask for help!? I could have pay your debt! Uncle send way too much money to us each week!” I know that she would have never come to me, too humble and shit to ask someone else. Kinda like my parents. Uncle sends us millions of dollars per week but my parents use barely any of it and donte almost all of it to charity.

Nobody really buys anything we don’t need or is not for someone else. I might get a shirt once and awhile with the account, or a nice haircut. But that's really it. Our family hates being greedy. Even my snake was just a present from someone else in the family. We spend it on each other and not ourselves. I don’t get it either…

She shakes her head, not even having to answer. She plays with my hair the rest of the way. “So you had a surprise?” She asks and I nod, shooting up suddenly super excited.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Haru, guess what!” I grin, bouncing in my seat hitting my head on the ceiling, all the other convos turning to us with all the commotion. She shrugs and I sigh. “Guuueesss!”

“Just tell me!” She snaps, still smiling at my excitement.

“I am movings to Japan!” I exclaim and her face lights up.

“Really!? Your parents are finally letting you!”

“Yes!” I shout, not noticing the shocked looks, a happy one from Honey (The only one here seemingly excited about meeting me, and the only one they I trust with Haruhi), and the annoyed looks from the twins and surprisingly, Mori.

She hugs me as we begin to plan sleepovers and such until Tamaki buts in. “No! No boy is allowed to spend the night with my precious Haruhi!”

“I’m a gay.”

“Daddy does no- Oh…” He mumbles.

“And other way, I known her since was six and she was five, I know NO Japanese at all then. Evens if I was not a gay, I would never think Haru like that.” I explain, grimacing at the very idea of us being more than friends, I get a raised eyebrow look from Mori, him not believing me on something but I ignore it.

“Well Mr. Balewa, since Haruhi will be unable to do most of the activities with the guests given her current situation, would you mind partnering up with her and entertaining some guests as a temporary host? You are a very attractive man and this trip was not free.” He smirks and the end, that little… Fine I’ll play your game Mr. Annoying Business Dude Man… I see Tamaki telling ‘Mommy’ that we can not just hire random people to entertain ‘their’ girls.

“Okay, I’ll help you keep the woman happy!” I smile, I do need some new friends.

“Very well, from what I can tell you will be the big brother type.” He nods, scribbling something down in his notebook.

“What is that, Kyouya?” I ask leaning over only for him to snap it shut, nothing else moving. “Sorry friend, I never look insides of your death note.” I back up, hands up in surrender. Kyouya is still tense as I turn back to Haru, Tamaki gently checking if he is okay. I ship them. They call themselves Mommy and Daddy for fucks sake.

“Obi-chan!” A voice squeals, as Honey jumps onto my lap. Mori quickly pulls him off to sit next to him as we all stare at him confused as he gives a quick glare. Jebus christ chill… Granted I could probably do the same with Haru but she doesn’t want to be touched by them so fuCK YOU TO MORI! Honey is the only innocent one here so far.

We pull up on the beach and we all unload, after a few minutes a few more Limos filled with rich girls show up, them already in their Bikinis. We all get changed, except for Haruhi for special reason. Honestly if they get her a swim binder and a swim shirt there would be no problem.

I sit next to Haru on the sand as everyone hangs out nearby, us just catching up. A few girls run over and I smile giving a small wave as they eye me wearily. “Haruhi-kun, who is this?” One of the smaller girls says, obviously a bit afraid of me.

“Ah! Ladies, this is my broth-uh… Best friend Balewa Obike, he is moving here from Africa and is here to help me entertain you beautiful woman. Forgive his broken Japanese.” She smiles and they squeal, stepping closer trusting me a bit more.

“Haruhi, aren’t you going swimming? I would love to see you in a swimsuit!” She asks, blushing at the end and my hand twitches a bit until I realize they think he’s a boy and they pay to see stuff like that.

“Um… Beautiful woman?” I ask, standing up and they squeal a bit at my sudden height, a few in the back whispering about my, ‘sexy deep voice’. I always thought that I sounded weird but I’m not going to argue. “Haru isn’t going to the swimming, but I gladly joining you woman. I like to swim!” I smile at the last part because it’s not wrong, I love to swim. They nod excitedly, a few saying something to Haruhi about coming back later.  
I feel a tap on the shoulder and I turn around to see a girl on the shorter side looking up, “Uh… may I please have a piggyback ride?” She mutters and blood rushes to her face.

“Ah! Yes of course, I love to give rides!” I grin, bending over as she climbs on, and few girls asking if they can go next. I ruffle Haru’s hair before running off with the girls, all of them laughing.

 

Mori’s Prov

He should not be allowed to touch any girl, especially Haruhi.

Kyouya’s Prov

Nosy but profitable. I better let Tamaki know I am fine now so he doesn’t bug me later.

Tamaki’s Prov

hES STeaLIng MY CusTomERs!!!!

Honey’s Prov

Is Takashi okay…?  
Hikaru’s Prov

Okay he’s adorable. Still to protective over our toy… I can’t believe we will have to deal with him every day...

Kaoru’s Prov

Cute...


End file.
